Grumblegard
|Source = Franchise}} Grumblegard is a male Foreverhorn dragon who appears in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Meeting the Rescue Riders A human and three juvenile dragons invade Grumblegard's Island in "Grumblegard, Part 1". He tried to blow them away with his wind attack, but when they continued to try, he verbally told them he was not interested in their reasons for trespassing and to leave. They persisted, and tried to trick him by pretending to leave, but leaving the human behind. He caught them, and blew them away again. The Swiftwing blew down a pile of rocks on top of him and escaped. Grumblegard vowed that the group had made enemies of him. In "Grumblegard, Part 2", Grumblegard flies to Huttsgalor and used his wind attacks to damage the village. He gave the Rescue Riders an ultimatum: leave the island or he would return and blow it into the sea. Close to evening, Grumblegard returns and found the Riders still in residence. However, they attack him along with three Slinkwings. The Slinkwing slime bound his wings and mouth shut and he became grounded. The Slinkwings double-cross the Riders, and fly off to take over Grumblegard's Island. On the ground, Grumblegard agreed not to use his wind attack if the Riders would remove the slime from his mouth. The Riders explain that they were only trying to get food for baby dragons. Those baby dragons pour out of The Roost, and start to climb all over Grumblegard. He admits he was wrong for not the Riders initially had to say. The next morning, the Riders and Grumblegard flew to Grumblegard's Island to reclaim it. The Slinkwings had made a fortress of rock and hard slime that was nearly impenetrable, even by his wind blasts. Grumblegard then told the young Swiftwing, Winger, to take a bite of Wonderwood root, to bolster his energy for a 'mega blast', The young dragon does so, and successfully creates a Mega Blast that destroyed the Slinkwing's cave. Later Grumblegard admitted that the Wonderwood did nothing but allow Winger to have confidence. The Riders returned to the Roost, but Grumblegard soon followed with more supplies for the baby dragons. Due to his vast knowledge, food supplies, and defensible home, the Riders ask him to take over care of the babies at his island. Grumblegard agrees. Adopting a New Hatchling After a Roaming Ramblefang hatched on Huttsgalor in "Double Finked", the Rescue Riders brought it to Grumblegard so that he could take care of the baby. Physical Appearance Grumblegard is a large dragon with a burnt orange back that shades into a greenish-cream shade, and finally into a light cream on his underside. He has some white tendrils on his back jaw that have the impression of beard scruff. Grumblegard's legs are socked in a sea foam green color, as well as his wing bones. His hide is somewhat grooved and wrinkly - it is unknown if this is characteristic of his species or a sign of great age. He also has some holes in his wing membranes, which are presumably from wear and tear through his life. Personality Something of a cantankerous old-timer, Grumblegard was initially a very territorial dragon who absolutely refused to allow anyone on his island, whether or not they came in peace, whether they were dragons or humans. He was uninterested in the Rescue Riders' reason for coming to his island (to acquire a specific food for some baby dragons) and continuously drove them off until they got the better of him and got away with what they came for, though he warned them they'd made an enemy of him. Grumblegard was as good as his warning as he attacked Huttsgalor as a demonstration of his power and warned the Rescue Riders to leave by tomorrow or he'd destroy their whole island as revenge. It was only after the Rescue Riders' deal with the Slinkwings soured that they and Grumblegard finally spoke peacefully and Grumblegard saw for himself that the Rescue Riders were good company, evident by how they looked after orphaned baby dragons. They agreed to work together to drive the Slinkwings off of Grumblegard's island, and Grumblegard fooled Winger — a necessary deed, though done in good faith — to reach his full potential and vanquish their mutual enemies. Grumblegard is a wise and much-kinder dragon than he lets on, and came to appreciate the notion of having company, as he adopted the orphaned dragon babies from the Rescue Riders and took them home with him, and they had no worries in letting him do so as they knew Grumblegard, a wiser and much more knowledgeable dragon, would take good care of them. Abilities and Skills Grumblegard is a large adult dragon with the ability to blow powerful gusts and gales of wind that can knock flying dragons out of the air, which is how he kept unwanted visitors from landing on his island. He is also very knowledgeable about other dragons and knows how to bring out their best as well as how to overcome various setbacks if necessary. Relationships Rescue Riders At first, the Rescue Riders got off to a bad start with Grumblegard as he continuously drove them away from his island and ignored their attempts to speak peacefully. After they got the best of him and made off with bark from his island, he went after them in revenge, attacking Huttsgalor and warning them to leave by the next day or he'd destroy their island. After the situation took a bad turn and Grumblegard finally spoke with them, he saw they were actually very good individuals who cared for other dragons, especially the orphaned baby dragons in their care. He agreed to work together with them to reclaim his island from the Slinkwings and helped Winger achieve his Mega Blast ability. They made amends and parted on good terms. Slinkwings Lurke, Snoop, and Vizza are old enemies of Grumblegard as they've attempted to steal food from his island more than once before but he always drove them away. When the Slinkwings tricked the Rescue Riders in order to incapacitate Grumblegard, they seized the opportunity to steal his island for themselves. With the Rescue Riders' help, Grumblegard got his island back and blew the Slinkwings away. Baby Dragons Grumblegard first met the baby dragons in the Rescue Riders' care after finally agreeing to speak with them peacefully, and despite his crotchety attitude, they quickly grew to like him and he developed a grandfatherly fondness for them. After getting his island back, he offered the Rescue Riders plenty of food for the little ones, but having lived alone for so long, he accepted the Rescue Riders' proposal that he adopt them and take them home. Appearances Trivia *In November of 2017, actor John C. McGinley tweeted that he was doing voice work for DreamWorks Animation, and that his character was named Grumblegard, marking one of the first confirmations of the existence of ''Dragons: Rescue Riders.https://www.twitter.com/JohnCMcGinley/status/935304562713362432 John McGinley's Twitter References Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Large Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons